Control valves are commonly used in process control systems to control the flow of process fluids. A control valve typically includes an actuator assembly (e.g., a pneumatic actuator, a hydraulic actuator, etc.) that automates operation of the control valve. A typical actuator assembly includes an actuator having a housing that is coupled to an exterior surface of the valve body via, for example, a yoke. In addition, a control sub-assembly that automates the control valve is coupled (e.g., rigidly coupled) to the housing of the actuator. For example, the control sub-assembly may include components or instruments such as, for example, a positioner, a volume booster, a trip valve, a dump valve, etc. that are coupled (e.g., fluidly coupled) via tubing (e.g., thin-walled metal tubing).
During operation, the actuator assembly is subjected to a wide spectrum of vibration levels produced by the process system. For example, fluid flowing through a pipeline of the process system and/or process system components (e.g., pumps) may impart different frequencies of vibration to the actuator assembly. Further, the components and/or tubing of the actuator assembly may experience an amplified or increased range of vibration levels if a vibration imparted to an actuator assembly has a frequency that is similar or equal to the resonant frequency of the actuator assembly. However, the instrument tubing is often custom fit during assembly (e.g., at the factory) and is typically not tested or evaluated to determine if the tubing can withstand anticipated vibration levels and/or frequencies.